Los deseos vueltos realidad
by Katsuy Akano
Summary: Yuugi se prostituye, no porque quiera, sino porque su abuelo lo obliga, Yami es un empresario Joven aburrido de su vida y buscando a su antiguo amigo… que pasara cuando se encuentren ellos. Es Puzzleshipping  Yuugi x Yami One shot


Resumen: Yuugi se prostituye, no porque quiera, sino porque su abuelo lo obliga, Yami es un empresario Joven aburrido de su vida y buscando a su antiguo amigo… que pasara cuando se encuentren ellos. Espero que les guste es un AU (alternate universe) y es shonen ai por lo que queda para mayores de 16 años n_n

**Los deseos vueltos realidad**

La música estaba en un volumen muy fuerte, las luces eran de colores, las cuales se apagaban y prendían, haciendo que los que no estaban acostumbrados a esto les doliera los ojos, la gente bailaba al compás de la música que sonaba en todos los lugares del recinto, en algunas habitaciones no le prestaban atención y en otras habitaciones sí. Hombres y mujeres sentados en la barra tomando hasta caerse o simplemente tomando algo para refrescarse, mujeres coqueteando a hombres, hombres coqueteando a mujeres, mujeres tratando de conquistar a otra mujer o hombres tratando de ver si otro hombre los acompañaba.

Todo esto se vivía día a día en "kame shop", muy conocido lugar donde jóvenes y viejos iban a divertirse, no importaba el día de la semana que uno fuera, siempre estaba abierto, abría a las ocho de la noche y cerraba seis o siete y si había mucho movimiento hasta las diez dejaba abierto el dueño del lugar. El dueño de este lugar se llamaba Sugoroku Motou, él era muy conocido por esta tienda y por ser el mejor lugar para "pasar el rato".

Adentro de esta tiendo trabajaban prostitutas, las cuales a un precio razonable "atendían a sus clientes" y si no les conformaba el tiempo que pasaron con ellas les salía gratis, lo cual nunca les había pasado, y si fue muy bueno el "trabajo" pues el cliente si quería podía dar una propina, la cual siempre era muy generosa para ellas. Estas prostitutas se estaban arreglando en la parte de atrás de la tienda, maquillándose, arreglándose el pelo, poniéndose ropas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y alguna que otra joyería para resaltar su belleza, entre estas mujeres se encontraba un joven de unos 17 años, él al igual a todas las que estaban allí trabajaba para el abuelo Sugoroku, pero no para ganar plata o porque quisiera, sino por obligación. Este joven se arreglo sin ánimos y salio con todo el grupo de chicas bellas para empezar su trabajo.

La disco estaba llena de jóvenes bailando, seduciendo, drogándose, bebiendo, teniendo sexo oral o sexo con ropa sin ninguna vergüenza, más adentro estaba el lugar de las bailarinas, las cuales con bailes sensuales y movimientos eróticos excitaban a los hombres y mujeres por igual. En una esquina se encontraba unas telas rosadas transparentes (tul) que dejaban al descubierto a quien resguardaban, adentro estaba el joven de unos 17 años, ojos amatista, cabello de tres colores y desafiante de gravedad, vestido con ropas ajustadas y que daban poco a la imaginación y con cadenas en las muñecas y en los tobillos. Cualquier persona que pagara una cantidad de dinero alta podía poseer a aquel chico de mirada inocente y ojos tristes.

El por que este chico trabajaba allí? era simple: sus padres murieron cuando él tenía diez años, quedando a cargo de su único familiar, su abuelo que no lo quería. Al llegar a casa de su abuelo y enterarse de que este tenía una casa para prostitutas, él niño intento arrancar de aquel lugar pero lo que consiguió fue que al cabo de unos días lo atrapara la policía y que lo llevaran de vuelta a su casa, allí su abuelo se encolerizo con el pequeño y lo obligo a trabajar para que se ganara su comida, y como muy pronto abriría un lugar donde las personas pudieran divertirse en grande, pues ocuparía a su nieto como esclavo sexual de cualquiera que lo quisiera por unas cuantas monedas. Así comenzó el sufrimiento para el pequeño, él se llamaba Yuugi Mutuo y siempre que recordaba en lo que trabajaba se convencía más y más que el significado de su nombre tenía razón el solo era un juego para todas las personas que lo veían.

Muy lejos de allí un joven empresario de unos 22 años ya harto de su vida y queriendo salir de la rutina decidió dar una vuelta caminando, su vida siempre ha sido llena de lujos y le hartaba eso, heredo la empresa de su padre y él como buen empresario la había hecho surgir mucho más, su primo también era un excelente empresario y los dos eran los más ricos de Japón, pero nada de eso le agradaba, ya estaba harto de que siempre las mujeres y hombres se le declarasen y que le pidieran que fuera su novio.

La gota que rebaso su vaso fue este día, su novia que tenía hace dos meses le había dicho que se quería casar con él y quería tener un hijo para que así su compañía tuviera un heredero, pero cuando salio a caminar se llevo la gran sorpresa que su novia se estaba besando con "otro" y escucho claramente como le decía a su "novio" que cuando este casada con ese empresario, le iba a pedir el divorcio después de un tiempo junto con dinero y que el bebe lo dejaría con ese empresario por que no deseaba estar con él. No le fue necesario que este empresario le dijera nada, solo se paro entre medio de la pareja y la miro, para luego irse caminando.

Llevaba más de dos horas caminando por la cuidad sin rumbo y solo deseando sacarse ese dolor de su corazón, porque a pesar de todo él si la quería y había sido capaz de renunciar a muchas cosas para hacerla feliz, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo _baka_ que fue al pensar en el amor "verdadero" y que nunca nadie lo iba a amar, solo lo iban a buscar por su dinero. Quizás no la amara, pero sentía un cariño grande hacia la chica y era por aquello que le dolía todo eso, ya que creyó que después de tanto tiempo sería feliz otra vez.

Vagando por las calles, llego a un lugar donde la música sonaba muy fuerte y la gente entraba y salí de allí fumando, caminado a medias penas, con parejas de diferentes tipos o simplemente conversaba afuera; leyó el letrero de entrada que decía "Kame shop" y más abajo decía "entre y diviértase a todo lo que pueda", pensó que era un gran idea divertirse un rato, así que decidió entrar.

Llego a la barra y pidió un trago suave, vio a gente bailar y hacer muchas cosas sin pudor, pregunto si podía pasar a otra habitación y el guardia casi se cae de la riza por la pregunta tan tonta, él no hizo caso a esto y paso a la otra habitación. Allí encontró a meseras sirviendo a los hombres y mujeres, subiéndose a las piernas de los clientes y pasando todo su cuerpo por el del cliente. También vio a unas cuantas mujeres bailando muy sexy, pero le llamo la atención lo que estaba en una esquina, unos tules rosados que dejaban ver a un muchacho de muy bella apariencia, él cual estaba encadenado a la pared, así que se acerco para verlo bien, hasta que un muchacho de pelo rubio y con ropa de camarero se le acerca

Joven:_ disculpe señor, desea algo?_

Empresario:_ si, dígame por que lo tienen allí aquel joven? _– pregunto curioso y mirando de reojo al joven encadenado

Joven: esta _para que si alguien desea estar un tiempo con él, solo lo pida y listo_ – sonrió triste el camarero, el empresario se queda mirando un tiempo más a el muchacho encadenado y hasta que decide hablar otra vez

Empresario: _dígame, cuanto cuesta toda la noche?_

Joven:_ pues se le puede hacer un precio y si no queda complacido se le devuelve el dinero _– volvió a sonreír triste y vio al joven encadenado, volvió la vista al empresario sabiendo que este aceptaría

Empresario:_ bueno, quiero estar con él_

Joven: _bien, tome aquí tienen la llave de una habitación, entre allí y espere a que llegue_ – el empresario toma la llave y se va al lugar que le indicaba la llave

El empresario entro a la habitación que le habían dado, esta es de color azul y morada, una cama grande y con tul color azul que estaban colgando por la alrededor de la cama, se sentó en la cama y vio el burro que estaba allí, abrió el cajón de arriba de curioso y vio un montón de cosas como condones, vaselina, consoladores, vibrador, etcétera, lo cerro rápidamente y decidió no ver el cajón de abajo ya que le daba un poco de miedo saber que podía encontrar. Era extraño, el lo había hecho con varias mujeres y con uno que otro hombre, pero nunca había ocupado esas cosas ya que le daba asco usarlas.

Respiro profundamente y se escucho abrirse la puerta, allí entro una joven vestida de conejita y a su espalda aquel hermoso joven aun encadenado y atrás de él otra joven vestida de conejita.

Conejita1: _disculpe señor el atraso, pero aquí esta él_ – dejo a la vista aquel chico y la otra conejita le saco las cadenas – desea algo más?

Empresario:_ si me gustaría que trajera algo para comer, no importa lo que sea, pero que no sea nada alcohólico_

Conejita2: _de inmediato se lo traigo_ – salio de la habitación apresurada

Empresario: _me gustaría que cuando llegara la joven con las cosas me dejaran solo con él_

Conejita1: _no hay problema_ – esta se acerca a Yuugi y le habla al oído –_ espero que no se queje de tu comportamiento_ _Yuugi o sino ya sabes el castigo que te espera_ – Yuugi se estremeció ante estas palabras y bajo la vista, esperaron unos quince minutos y llego la segunda conejita con comida, la dejo sobre una mesa y las dos se retiraron quedando Yuugi con el empresario

Empresario: _hola_ – se paro de la cama y se acerco a Yuugi – _dime como te llamas_

Yuugi: _Yuugi señor_ – el empresario retiro unos mechones de la cara de Yuugi y le levanto la cabeza tomándolo de la pera, cosa que hizo temblar a Yuugi

Empresario: _yo me llamo Atemu, pero dime Yami…_– le da un beso en la mejilla y esto hace que Yuugi tiemble más al saber lo que pasaría pronto – _dime por que tiemblas_

Yuugi: _pe-perdón no fue m-mi intención_

Yami: _esa no fue mi pregunta, dime por que tiemblas Yuugi_

Yuugi: _es que esto me va a doler snif_ – Yuugi no quería decirle la verdad a ese desconocido así que invento algo rápido

Yami: _no llores, no te voy hacer daño_ – le limpia unas lágrimas que había derramado Yuugi – _ven quiero que comas algo primero_

Yuugi: _gracias, demo…_ – le suena el estomago – _gomen_ – dice todo rojo, Yami suelta una carcajada y toma de la mano a Yuugi para que coma lo que le habían dejado esas conejitas

Yami: _come, no te preocupes _

Yami toma una hamburguesa que estaba en la bandeja y se la deja a Yuugi en la mano, luego toma un batido de chocolate y se pone a tomarlo, el pequeño muy cohibido come su hamburguesa para luego tomarse un jugo que le paso el empresario, mientras que este comer un sándwich de jamón y queso que había. Cuando los dos terminaron de comer Yami tomo la mano de Yuugi, lo guío a la cama para sentarse en ella y luego sentó al menor en sus piernas

Yami: _eres hermoso_ – le da un beso en los labios y Yuugi se pone muy rojo – _y deseo poseerte_ – esto hace que Yuugi empiece a temblar y que las lágrimas intenten salir, pero hace todo el esfuerzo para que no salgan –_ no tengas miedo _

Yami recuesta con cuidado a Yuugi y con delicadeza lo despoja de toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, recorre con la mirada todo el cuerpo del pequeño y viendo cada detalle de este, se saco la camisa que llevaba puesta dejando ver sus músculos bien formados de todo el ejercicio que hacia y se recostó con cuidado sobre el pequeño, besando cada centímetro de la cara de este y recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de Yuugi, bajo lentamente por la garganta y beso con delicadeza los hombros de este. Llego a las tetillas del pequeño y mientras que con su boca succionaba de una como un dulce, con una con la mano jugaba con la otra. Yuugi silenciosamente lloraba y soltaba gemidos, porque a pesar de sentir repulsión por todo, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho y extrañamente se sentía feliz.

Yami siguió con su exploración y bajo por el abdomen de Yuugi, besándolo y acariciándolo, cuando llego a la parte más sensible del pequeño no se fue de inmediato a esta, sino decidió recorrer su entrepierna besándola, dejándose llevar por su pación y por la atracción de aquel pequeño cuerpo que estaba bajo de él. Decidió dar vuelta a Yuugi y dejar apoyada la cabeza de este en la almohada mientras que sus piernas las dejaba afirmadas en las rodillas, abrió el primer cajón del burro de al lado de la cama y saco la vaselina, se unto un poco en un dedo y lo paso alrededor de la entrada del pequeño para luego introducir ese mismo dedo dentro de este, al escuchar solo un suspiro saco el dedo y se puso en tres dedos vaselina, metiendo solo dos, al obtener el mismo resultado metió el tercero y escuchando una pequeña queja de su amante temporal, moviendo los tres adentro de Yuugi a veces los abría para que su entrada se fuera adaptando y al ver que estaba listo se saco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando expuesto su hinchado y excitado miembro. Yuugi no pudo aguantar más y rompió en llanto fuerte

Yami: _qué pasa pequeño?_ – le da besos en la espalda hasta llegar al hombro – _por qué lloras?_ – dijo cerca del oído de Yuugi

Yuugi: _snif… por nada_ – oculto su cara en la almohada tratando de opacar su llanto

Yami: _uno no llora por nada, ahora dime que te pasa…_ – Yami abrasa suavemente a Yuugi y al no obtener respuesta lo da vuelta y se gana sobre él – _no quiero que llores_ – limpia las lágrimas de Yuugi con delicadeza y luego pone la cabeza de este en su pecho, aun así Yuugi no dice nada y solo se deja hacer – _no quieres que lo haga, ne?_ – le dice luego de unos minutos

Yuugi: _gomen… __gomen__ nasai no fue mi intención _– abrasa a Yami fuertemente – _kudasai perdóname_ – Yuugi empieza a llorar fuertemente

Yami: _tranquilo_ – le hace cariño en la cabeza – tranquilízate

Yuugi: _onegai shimasu_ _no le diga de esto a ellas, prometo no llorar más… pero no le diga_

Yami: _no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, pero ahora tranquilízate…_ – Yuugi poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, hasta solo soltar pequeños sollozos – _pequeño, dime por que estas aquí?_ – Yami en todo el rato no le había dejado de hacer mimos en la cabeza

Yuugi: _snif… resulta que mis padres murieron hacer casi ocho años y… snif _– Yuugi esconde su cabeza en el pecho de Yami – _no me quedo de otra que vivir con mi abuelito, pero el no me quería así que…_

Yami: _te trajo aquí?_

Yuugi: _lie… me escape, pero a los pocos días me encontraron los policías y me trajeron de vuelta a la casa de mi abuelo… snif, él se enojo tanto que me dijo que tendría que trabajar en su nuevo trabajo_

Yami: _TU ABUELO ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTO? _– Yuugi tiembla un poco por el grito – _perdón no te quise asustar_

Yuugi: _snif, si mi abuelo es el dueño de esto… me obliga a complacer a sus clientes y… snif… y si no lo hago bien me… _– Yuugi rompe en llanto de nuevo

Yami: _ya no llores, por favor no llores_

Yuugi: _no quiero seguir aquí, snif, no quiero_ – Yami de repente se pone a cantar una canción suave que hace que Yuugi se calme y poco a poco se vaya quedando dormido, Yami se detiene y separa un poco al pequeño de él y lo ve descansando

Yami: _que tenga buenos sueños pequeño hikari no tenshi_ – toma las ropas que se encontraban en el suelo y viste primero a Yuugi para luego vestirse, acaricia el rostro de Yuugi y luego sale del lugar con paso decidido – te prometo pequeño que te sacare de aquí

Un nuevo día amanecía en la ciudad Domino, dando una nueva bienvenida a todas las personas que iban a sus casas cansados de la actividad de anoche, o por el trabajo o salían para sus quehaceres diarios. En una habitación un pequeño niño tricolor empezó a despertar, no se acordaba de los sucesos de la noche anterior, se toco la cabeza porque le dolía y cuando pudo ver mejor vio que en la habitación en la que se encontraba no lograba reconocerla, así que asustado salio de la cama, pero al estar de pie fue grande su sorpresa al ver que tenía un pijama celeste de dos piezas que lo cubría entero, la puerta se abrió y entro una joven con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un delantal blanco, una blusa negra igual que las medias y los zapatos, traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida

Sirvienta: _buenos días joven, le traje el desayuno_ – Yuugi la miro extrañado – _le pido que continué acostado hasta que llegue el medico_

Yuugi: _el medico?_ – pregunto muy confundido

Sirvienta: _si, por el momento no puedo decirle nada más _– Yuugi volvió a la cama como le había dicho la joven y ella puso sobre sus piernas una bandeja que tenía cereales con yogurt, un jugo natural, unas tostadas y una carta – _me retiro_ – se fue de la habitación dejando a Yuugi con un montón de dudas

Yuugi: _donde estoy?_ – tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer los cereales mientras recorría la habitación con la vista, esta era grande, él estaba acostado en una cama bastante espaciosa, esta tenía un cobertor azul con la imagen del mago oscuro, un guarda ropa se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama y unas ventanas grandes hacían que la habitación este bastante iluminada, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una puerta y por el lado derecho de la cama estaba la puerta por donde había entrado la sirvienta –_ vaya que grande y lujoso es todo esto _– termino de comer los cereales y se tomo el jugo, pero le fue imposible comerse las tostadas, cuando dejo la bandeja en el burro de al lado de la cama vio la carta y la tomo – _de quien será?_ – la abrió cuidadosamente y la leyó

_**Joven Yuugi se que debe estar muy confundido en el lugar que esta, no se altere, cuando me desocupe iré a verlo, por el momento le pido que no se levante de la cama en que se encuentra y si necesita alguna cosa llame a las sirvientas con el botón que se encuentra sobre las cabeceras de la cama, ellas harán cualquier cosa que usted le pida, pero no responderán sus dudas ya que les prohibí que lo hicieran porque deseo yo ser el que aclararle todo cuando este con usted. Dentro de la mañana ira un medico para chequear su condición, por favor sea cooperados con él. **_

_**Se despide de usted Atemu Kaiba**_

Yuugi: _aun no entiendo nada_ – de repente tocan la puerta – _adelante_ – se abre esta lentamente y se deja ver a un hombre ya maduro, de ojos cafés y el pelo plateado

Doctor: _buenos días joven Yuugi, mi nombre es Maximilian Pegasus_ – hizo una pequeña inclinación – _y me gustaría poder chequearlo_

Yuugi: _si por supuesto_

El doctor Pegasus saco todos los instrumentos que llevaba en un bolso y empezó a revisar a Yuugi, al ver las heridas que tenía las curo y le hizo algunos exámenes de sangre y de orina para chequearlo mejor en el centro medico que tenía, al terminar guardo todos sus instrumentos, le dijo a Yuugi que ya se podía vestir. Se retiro de la habitación dándole un "cuídese y nos veremos pronto", después de unos minutos un joven del pelo tricolor y ojos rubis entro a la habitación, se sentó cerca de Yuugi

Yami: _como te encuentras pequeño?_ – despejo la cara de Yuugi de unos mechones

Yuugi: _muy bien, demo adonde estoy? Que hago aquí? Mi abuelito se sabe que me encuentro aquí? Usted es el responsable de es…_ – Yami puso dos dedos en la boca de Yuugi

Yami: _tranquilo, responderé todas tus dudas, pero dilas de uno_ – le contesto con varias gotitas en la cabeza, luego saco los dedos de la boca de Yuugi y suspiro – _veras pequeño te encuentras en mi mansión, estas aquí porque anoche te traje de aquel lugar, tu abuelito si sabe que estas aquí y obviamente yo soy el responsable de que te encuentres aquí_

Yuugi: _por que me trajo?_ – pregunto con una carita muy inocente

Yami: _veras, cuando me contaste anoche el porque estabas en aquel lugar decidí sacarte de aquel lugar, así que cuando te dormiste te deje en aquella cama y pedí hablar con el dueño_

Yuugi:_ pero mi abuelo no atiende a nadie_

Yami: _si, pero con un poco de dinero a ciertas personas me dejaron hablar con él, cuando le dije si te podía llevar de aquel lugar el se negó rotundamente, así que le ofrecí una cierta cantidad de dinero por ti y él acepto, así fue que te saque de aquel lugar y te traje a mi mansión, le pedí a mis sirvientas que te bañaran y luego te pusieran un pijama mío, para luego acostarte en mi cama_

Yuugi: _pero, por qué me saco de allí?_ – Yami le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrió

Yami: _porque no podía dejarte allí, sabiendo que estaba en contra tu voluntad_

Yuugi: snif… – Yuugi se pone a llorar y Yami lo abrasa suavemente – _dōmo arigatō, ya no aguantaba estar allí _

Yami: _tranquilo, que todo va estar mejor_ – Yami separa a Yuugi de si, le limpia las lágrimas y le da un beso en la frente – _ahora estarás más tranquilo_

Yuugi: _como podría pagarte todo esto?_

Yami: _solo quédate a mi lado y se feliz, con eso me sentiré pagado_ – lo vuelve abrasar, pero Yuugi se separa

Yuugi: _pero lo que me pide es muy poco… yo creía que… pues me pediría otra cosa_ – se pone rojo por lo que intentaba decir

Yami: _no pequeño, no te pediré que entregues tu cuerpo en forma de pago, solo quiero que seas feliz_

Yuugi:_ aun así no entiendo por que hace esto por mí_

Yami: _acaso no te acuerdas de mi Yuugi?_

Yuugi: _nani?_

Yami: _ya veo que no… esto paso hace trece años, yo estaba en la plaza leyendo un libro mientras que todos los otros niños jugaban, de repente llego un pequeño niño de cuatro años con una pelota roja, me miro y sonrió para luego sentarse al lado de mí, me pregunto que leía y yo le dije que era historia de los Egipcios, pregunto si era entretenido y yo respondí que si ya que siempre me a gustado la historia de aquella civilización. El pequeño se quedo un buen rato escuchando acerca de lo que le contaba de aquella civilización, hasta que sus padres vinieron por él, me pregunto si estaría allí el día siguiente y yo respondí que si, así que se fue contento a casa. Así los siguientes días siempre los dos nos juntáramos para conversar o jugar. Después de dos meses de habernos conocidos, tuve que despedirme de él ya que me tendría que irme a Estado Unidos y no volvería hasta que tuviera los dieciocho años cumplidos, el se puso muy triste, pero le prometí que cuando volviera haría todo lo posible por buscarlo y así lo hice, lo malo que ocupara el medio que ocupara nunca podía encontrarlo porque solo tenía el nombre de él y no el apellido, yo había perdido todas las esperanzas de encontrarlo hasta que anoche lo encontré, y no en las mejores condiciones así que decidí traerlo a mi casa para poder cuidarlo y estar con él como se lo prometí_

Yuugi: _no puedo creerlo que nos conociéramos cuando fuimos pequeños_

Yami: _así es, pero como tú eras muy pequeño no lo debes recordar_ – Yuugi solo se quedo pensando lo que le había dicho Yami – _por eso_ – añadió después de un rato – _quiero que te quedes a mi lado para que no siguas sufriendo y puedas ser feliz_

Yuugi: _claro _– respondió feliz – _puede que no me acuerde de lo que paso en aquel tiempo, pero quiero estar contigo… pero tengo una pregunta, de verdad lo ibas hacer conmigo anoche?_ – esta pregunta puso a Yami muy rojo

Yami: _yo… pues…_ – trago saliva pesadamente – _pues si_ – esto dejo a Yuugi muy sorprendido, así que desvió la mirada – _es que un pequeño niño me prometió algo… pero bueno eso no importa ahora _– se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño – _si quieres vestirte, puedes sacar cualquier cosa de mi ropero_

Yuugi: _si…_ – vio como Yami entraba al baño y después de unos segundos se levanto y fue al ropero de este para sacar algo para ponerse, tomo una camiseta negra y unos pantalones negros de cuero junto con un calzoncillos y se vistió – _creo que me queda todo bien_

Yami: _que bueno es escuchar eso_ – apareció asustando a Yuugi – _perdón no fue mi intención asustarte _

Yuugi: _no se preocupe_ – le sonrió dulcemente

Yami: _ven vamos a recorrer la casa_

Yami le mostró cada rincón de la mansión a Yuugi, presentándole a todos los sirvientes que trabajaban en ella, aunque Yuugi solo se logro aprender de dos, al llegar al patio el pequeño se asombro de ver una tremenda piscina con un bello jardín, allí los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas que habían allí

Yami: _Yuugi te quería decir algo importante _

Yuugi: _que es?_ – lo miro curioso

Yami: _Yuugi_ – toma las manos de Yuugi y este lo mira extrañado – _se que tu no recuerdas nada de lo que hicimos cuando chico, ni de las cosas que dijimos o hicimos_

Yuugi: _gomen, no fue mi intención_

Yami: _no es eso a lo que quiero llegar_ – Yuugi mira los ojos rojos de Yami _– Yuugi lo que te quiero decir es que yo te amo_ – Yuugi lo miro sorprendido, mientras que Yami se pone muy rojo _– desde que te conocí cuando éramos pequeños me gustaste y eso aun no a cambiado, en una oportunidad te lo dije, pero tu no entendiste a lo que me refería así que lo deje pasar, pero ahora que estas más grande se que me entiendes_

Yuugi: _demo, yo no sé qué contestarle_

Yami: _solo dame tiempo, eso te pido Yuugi, que me des tiempo para mostrarte lo que siento por ti_ – acaricio la mejilla derecha de Yuugi para luego darle un beso en la frente – _se que hoy aun no se ve bien que dos hombres estén juntos, pero no me importa la opinión de los demás, lo que me interesa eres tú_

Yuugi:_ bueno te lo daré _– respondió sin saber porque le daba esa oportunidad a Yami

Yami: _gracias_ – le da un beso en la mano para luego pararse de la banca – _ahora vamos adentro, ya está haciendo frío _– Yuugi asiente y sigue a Yami a dentro de la mansión

El tiempo paso y cada vez le agradaba las atenciones que le daba Yami y las cosas que le daba, aunque siempre le decía que no era necesario que hiciera todo eso, Yami le respondía que lo hacia porque él deseaba y que aceptara todo lo que le daba. Yuugi a veces se acordaba de pequeños fragmentos de su niñez, pero nunca se lo mencionaba a su "amigo" porque no quería ilusionarlo con algo que no recordaba bien aun.

Yuugi no supo más de su abuelo, ni de su tienda, aunque lo extrañaba pero recordaba todo el daño que le hizo y trataba de no acordarse de él. Un día Yuugi entro a la habitación que le había dado Yami, encontrándose con una caja de regalo encima de ella, decía en la tarjeta feliz cumpleaños y adentro había un pequeño peluche del mago oscuro, Yuugi lo abraso fuertemente y dos lágrimas rodaron por su cara, recordando todo lo que vivió con sus padres, también los juegos y cosas que hacia con Yami, tiró el peluche del mago oscuro a la cama y corrió a la habitación del mayor, quien estaba recostado durmiendo, se tiro sobre él haciendo que despertara de inmediato

Yami: _que pasa pequeño_ – pregunto asustado al ver que Yuugi estaba llorando y se aferraba fuertemente a él

Yuugi: _ya recordé nii-san, ya recordé_

Yami: _recordar que?_ – pregunto aun asustado, ya que le preocupaba mucho el pequeño

Yuugi: de _todo lo que vivimos cuando era pequeño_ – respondió alejándose un poco de Yami – _ya lo recordé _– Yami limpia las lágrimas de Yuugi

Yami: _no sabes cuanto me alegro_ – le da un beso en la nariz

Yuugi: _también recordé que cuando pequeño te prometí casarme contigo_ – dijo rojo y Yami sonrió por eso, ya que cuando le había dicho eso el pequeño, Yami no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hacia él y solo había quedado sorprendido – _y que prometí estar a tu lado siempre_

Yami: _si, así es pequeño_

Yuugi: _y también recordé que cuando estaba en primaria varias chicas se me declaraban, pero yo siempre les decía que no porque yo estaba enamorado de alguien y que dentro de unos años vendría por mi_

Yami: _Yuugi eso quiere decir que… _– Yami se quedo tan sorprendido que no pudo terminar la oración

Yuugi: _hai! Yo te amo Yami! Desde hace tiempo te he esperado y ahora me acorde! _– se deja caer con todo el peso sobre el mayor y este por estar sujetándose con los codos se cae a la cama con este encima, Yuugi levanta la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios – _te amo mucho_ – dice sonriendo, Yami un poco sorprendido y sonriente le da un beso en la mejilla

Yami: _yo también te amo Yuugi_

Yuugi:_ y quiero ser solo tuyo_

Yami:_ Yuugi, no creo que sea conveniente hacerlo al tiro_

Yuugi:_ por que? Si tu cuando me viste la primera vez quisiste hacerlo_

Pegasus: _porque aun no sabes los resultados de tus exámenes_ – dijo sonriente en la puerta

Yuugi: _cuales exámenes?_

Yami: _por que llegas y entras a mi habitación_ – dijo molesto, Yuugi se sale sobre Yami y mira curioso

Pegasus: _hace dos días Yami me pidió que te hiciera otra vez el examen del VIH por las dudas, ya que el primero salio negativo, ahora podía salir positivo ya que al cabo de tres meses se sabe si la persona tiene lo tiene o no_

Yuugi: _ha! Para eso eran esas muestras de sangre_

Yami: _y bien?_

Pegasus: _pues puedes hacerlo de inmediato si quieres Yami_ – Yami lo mira enojado, pero el doctor ignora esto – _el pequeño Yuugi le salio negativo_

Yuugi: _enserio? Que bien _– sonríe feliz – _ahora no tienes excusa_

Yami: _si tienes razón_ – Yuugi se tiro sobre Yami otra vez, pero este lo detiene y lo tira a un lado en la cama

Yuugi: _a caso no quieres?_ – pregunto por las acciones de su ahora kiobito

Yami: _no es eso, solo que hay alguien que sobra aquí_ – mira Pegasus, este se da cuenta y sonríe nerviosamente

Pegasus: _yo ya me iba, hasta luego jóvenes_ – con eso sale de la habitación dejando a Yami y Yuugi solos

Yami: _ahora si Yuugi, ahora estamos solos y podemos hacer lo que queramos_ – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa y Yuugi sonríe dulcemente

Así Yami y Yuugi se demostraron amor todos los días y no importaba lo cansado que estuvieran los dos querían estar al lado del otro ya que fue mucho tiempo separados y a la espera del otro y que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. El abuelo de Yuugi seguía con su tienda hasta que lo llevaron detenido por aceptar a menores que trabajaran vendiéndose, respecto a la tutoría de Yuugi, Yami la había obtenido después de hacer algunos tramites y que el abuelo de Yuugi aceptara ir a firmar unos papeles, que fue por eso que se atrasaron en todo.

Al final Yuugi por fin pudo ser feliz como siempre deseo y al lado del ser que amaba, sin saber al principio que era su amigo de infancia.

**Y así esta historia llega a su fin

* * *

**

Reviviendo un viejo one shot que encontré mientras miraba los fic's que tengo… rayos a veces me pregunto cómo escribo tanta tontera o.O yap nos vemos en otro fic n_n


End file.
